


like moths to flames

by actuallyshua



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyshua/pseuds/actuallyshua
Summary: Chan and Sejun were like moths to flames. The moment they met, eyes locked across the room of Subin’s birthday party, it was a deal already sealed. Chan knew he loved Sejun on their fourth date. Sejun knew on the first.Or -Chan and Sejun say goodbye to being apart
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Do Hanse, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Heo Chan/Im Sejun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	like moths to flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epochjeong (pinkwinwin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/gifts).



> for my nearest and dearest platonic soulmate [shauna](https://twitter.com/truantseeker)
> 
> shauna i didn't beta this as per usual if you see mistakes just CARRY ON ABOUT YOUR DAY 
> 
> anyway. i'm so glad you stan victon now and give them all of the love that they deserve. they mean a lot to me and it truly makes me so happy that you dove right into them and we can now share in their music, insanity, and love. i'm forever grateful to you for being my friend for so long now and i hope it will continue on for a very long time. i'm talking YEARS BABY. i don't know a better person than you, truly. so, here are some soft boys for you. i hope it makes you smile even half as much as you make me smile. 
> 
> okay enough. that's all everyone is getting from me i hate feeling things.
> 
> please enjoy~

Today was the first day of the rest of Sejun’s life.

Or, at least, that’s that Seungsik kept on telling him. The man in question was currently parading around Sejun’s studio apartment, sweeping the barren wooden floor and singing a song that Sejun was sure he completely made up. It didn’t take very long to pack up his things. Sejun didn’t have much to his name to begin with. 

Placing the last of his mugs into bubble wrap and stacking it in a box, Sejun looked around the cramped space, wondering if he would miss it once he closed the door for the last time.

He wouldn’t miss the small space, how his bathroom was attached to his kitchen. How his mattress took up most of the living room. How sometimes the ceiling would leak during rainstorms.

But he smiled to himself a little bit. Because he would miss all the memories he made here. 

The nights of him and his friends smushing together on his mattress for a movie night. The days of Hanse coming over with various new studio equipment, their minds and hearts coming together for new music. 

The first time he ever brought Chan over.

Before Chan, his studio was just that. A shitty, rundown, closet sized studio.

After Chan, his studio became home. 

Chan decorated his window sill with beautiful plants, hung a deep purple tapestry from one of the walls. Filled the space with laughter and light unlike anything Sejun had ever known. 

None of that was going away. The plants were packed, the tapestry was folded.

The laughter and light would continue. 

Just in a new space.

A shared space. 

“I think that’s the last of it, yeah?” Seungwoo came through the door, sweat lining his forehead. Luckily for Sejun, Seungwoo seemed to have no issue being the muscle of this operation, moving the boxes down to he and Seungsik’s car. 

“Yeah.” Sejun nodded, gesturing to the box at his feet, “Just this one left. It’s fragile so don’t hulk out on it.” 

“Everything’s all cleaned up, too! Looks like the only thing left to do is to say goodbye!” Seungsik smiled, all too eager for the journey ahead of them.  _ Them _ was a term Sejun used lightly. He was almost one hundred percent sure that Seungsik was more excited about this than them.

He’d even managed to tag along on a couple of apartment tours with Sejun and Chan. It was comical, to say the least. 

“Does Chan have his stuff all set?” Seungwoo picked up the box of mugs, joining Seungsik in their final looks around.

“Hanse and Byungchan have been helping him. More like keeping him hostage. They don’t want him to leave.” Sejun chuckled to himself, “It’s going to take a while before we’re able to actually fill the new space, neither of us have very many things.” 

“Don’t worry about that.” Seungsik waved a hand before resting it gently on Seungwoo’s shoulder, “Remember we didn’t have a kitchen table for like a month? We got all too used to eating our meals in the living room. It’ll take some time for the new place to feel comfortable but you guys will get there.” 

“Come on.” Seungwoo nodded his head at the two, “Enough dilly-dallying. Let’s get out of here.” 

The two were swift to exit, Sejun standing alone in the empty space. He took a deep breath in, knowing that he would never forget this place. But he sure was enjoying the fact that he gets to say goodbye.

He tapped his foot against one of the loose floorboards, “See you later, you piece of shit.” 

“Why can’t he just move in with us?” Hanse huffed, shouldering the last of Chan’s boxes into the trunk of his car. 

“Be careful, please!” Chan half-shouted, pushing Hanse out of the way to delicately place his things, “And he can’t move in with us because  _ I  _ need to move on with my life. Did you two really think I would live with you forever?” 

Hanse and Byungchan shared a look before Byungchan turned back to him, “I mean, yeah.” 

“Who are we without you?”

Chan rolled his eyes, “A couple that has been together for three years now and  _ should  _ want to live together without a roommate!” 

“But you’re our buffer! Who else is going to listen to Hanse’s music at three in the morning? Me?” Byungchan pouted, sliding into the passenger seat. The two started to bicker, as they always did, as Chan and Hanse also piled themselves into the car. 

Chan tuned them out this time, not bothering to get involved. He looked around the backseat, surrounded by his things, and couldn’t help but smile to himself. He’d been counting down the days to this moment since Sejun and Chan had found their new home.

A quaint loft apartment tucked in the middle of downtown. Just for them. Chan would never forget how he felt when they first walked into it, their hopeful realtor taking a gamble by showing them a loft. Something Sejun never really saw for them. 

Seungsik spent most of the time asking her questions that the two would surely forget to ask themselves. Chan was far too busy being starstruck. It was new, the walls held no memories, told no stories. That was for them to do. Chan ran his fingers over the cool metal of the intricate staircase leading up to the lofted bedroom, getting chills for a different reason. 

Sejun had come up behind him, asking him what he thought. 

“It’s home.” Was all he said.

And now, it was their time. 

He looked out the back window, saying a mental goodbye to the place he’d called home for the past two years. It was easy to let go. Hanse and Byungchan would still bother him all the time, Subin lived a mere five minute drive away, he wouldn’t be missing anything. 

“Who does Sejun have helping him with his stuff?” 

“Seungsik and Seungwoo. Subin said he’s going to meet us there a little later. Maybe we can all order some food after getting settled.” Chan looked back towards his friends, “Break the place in.” 

“Won’t you two want to do that in privacy?” 

Byungchan reached across and smacked Hanse’s chest, “Don’t be gross!” 

“Sejun and I making sweet, passionate love is gross?” Chan chided, laughing at Byungchan’s twisted up facial expression. 

“I’ve heard you two before. There’s nothing sweet about that.” 

The conversation continued as such, Chan and Hanse stressing Byungchan out as much as they possibly could, before the car eventually came to a stop. Seungsik’s car was already parked in front of the building and Chan could see Seungwoo unloading some boxes. 

And then, the familiar head of brilliant blue hair. 

Chan was quick to exit the car, Hanse barely even getting it into park, and dash towards Sejun as soon as his feet hit the pavement. Their bodies collided in a fit of laughter and smiles, everything finally feeling real. 

“There you are. Don’t worry, I didn’t go in without you.” Sejun gave Chan’s waist a squeeze, peppering his nose with a couple kisses, “You excited?” 

“Like you wouldn’t believe. I couldn’t even sleep last night. Can we go in?” 

“You two are going to leave us to do all the heavy lifting?” Hanse shouted from the car, disdain written all over his face. 

Seungwoo slapped the hood of his car with a laugh, “Come on, muscles. Let’s get moving.” 

“That means us.” Sejun laced their hands together, Chan giddy with excitement, “Come on. Let’s go home.” 

Chan and Sejun were like moths to flames. The moment they met, eyes locked across the room of Subin’s birthday party, it was a deal already sealed. Chan knew he loved Sejun on their fourth date. Sejun knew on the first. 

Living together was something they would’ve done mere months into dating each other. But they knew that nurturing a garden took time. Took sunlight and water and just the right amount of soil. They spent months getting to know each other, years watering their gardens. 

And now, they finally bloomed. 

Chan learned a long time ago that waking up next to Sejun was his favorite thing in the world. He learned very recently that waking up next to Sejun  _ in their own bed  _ trumped that feeling by miles. 

Their first night in their new apartment was spent surrounded by friends and takeout boxes. Subin and Hanse drinking too much and singing karaoke, Sejun sure that their new neighbors already hated them. Seungsik luging a very intoxicated Seungwoo out to their car with his typical cheery call of goodnight. 

Eventually, Hanse, Byungchan, and Subin long passed out on the floor of the living room, Chan and Sejun climbed the stairs to their bedroom. It was littered with boxes, Chan’s comforter messily thrown onto the mattress that hadn’t made it into a bed frame yet. 

Sejun didn’t mind the mess, didn’t even notice it as he watched Chan settle himself in bed. A sight he would get to see every night. 

“Are you happy?” Sejun whispered. 

Chan looked up at him, wondering how on Earth he could be feeling anything other than happiness in this moment, “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.” 

Thankfully, Chan didn’t have to wait much longer for Sejun to join him in bed, lights gone and the gentle snoring of Subin echoing from downstairs. The two held in laughter over it, Sejun clutching Chan to his chest like he was afraid the boy might fly away from him at any moment. 

Chan wouldn’t be flying anywhere. Not without Sejun next to him. 

“Goodnight, Chan.” Sejun kissed him, the first of so many in this space. “I love you.” 

“I love you forever.” Was the reply Chan gave him. Not a single drip of doubt coming from his words. 

Forever, wherever that meant. This bed. This apartment. It didn’t matter. 

Because moths always return to the flames. No matter how far they have to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> disgusting 
> 
> anyway heres [my twitter](https://twitter.com/limsejus)
> 
> comments and kudos and yadda yadda always appreciated 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
